


Of Skylines and Suburbs

by Frosttheleopard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aromantic Asexual Pidge | Katie Holt, Asexual Hunk (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), British Allura (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Gay Keith (Voltron), Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Group chat, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk and Allura and Lance are roommates, Japanese Shiro (Voltron), Keith and Shiro are Adoptive Siblings, Korean Keith (Voltron), Multi, Pansexual Allura (Voltron), Polynesian Hunk (Voltron), Possible Langst, Slow Burn, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-10-22 20:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10704759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frosttheleopard/pseuds/Frosttheleopard
Summary: They're all on a group chat. They met each other online for the most part. They're all mostly friends. They're a close group of friends, in fact. They just might not realize how close they are...In which, Keith and Lance argue a lot, Hunk loves everyone and is a ray of sunshine, Shiro is Dad Friend, Pidge and Matt are little shits, and Allura could kick all their asses.What could go wrong?





	1. Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and update this fic when I get the chance to and writer's block isn't destroying me.  
> Hopefully I'll be able to finish this fic!  
> Usernames are as such:  
> Mothman's BFF: Keith  
> Sir Lancelot: Lance  
> Pidgeon: Pidge  
> Actual Princess: Allura  
> Better Than Gordon Ramsay: Hunk  
> Mattitude: Matt  
> Dad Friend: Shiro

_Sleep._

It just wasn’t something that came easy some nights.

 

It was most nights, in Lance’s case. He laid in his bed, laptop resting on his bent legs. He was on a chat with some people he met on a multiplayer game. Most of them stopped playing, being too busy, or growing out of it, or whatever. They still talked. A lot. Some of them, he even knew before from being friends in real life. However, at 2:20 AM, it was only him and one other person online.

 

\---

**Mothman’s BFF:** what time is it for you, anyways

 

\---

Lance looks at the time quickly before responding, but he does a double take.

 

\---

**Sir Lancelot:** oH FCUK IT’S LIKE 2:23 AM I AM A DEAD MAN IF MY MOM FINSD OUT

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** i forgot we’re in the same timezone jfc

 

**Sir Lancelot:** ugh i dont wnat to go to bed

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** wnat

 

**Sir Lancelot:**...r00d

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** you should go to bed tbh

 

**Sir Lancelot:** but im not even tired u should go 2 bed

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** i wouldn’t get killed if i stay up past midnight

 

**Sir Lancelot:** keef u suck let me b a rebel

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** i have told you not to call me that, and you’re not really the rebellious type

 

**Sir Lancelot:** u dont know me keef

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** lance.

 

**Sir Lancelot:** keith.

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** go to bed

 

**Sir Lancelot:** ugh fine but only bc my mom would kill me if she finds out

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** night lance

 

**Sir Lancelot:** night keef

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** why would your mom kill you though you don’t live with her

 

\---

With his final message of the night, Lance closed his laptop and put it away under his bed. He laid there in the dark for a while, thoughts swirling in his head.

After about twenty or so minutes, he started to fall asleep.

 

\---

Lance woke slowly in the mornings, though this morning was different. His phone was going off like mad. He sat up slowly and grabbed his phone, unlocking it and looking at the messages, squinting at the sudden brightness.

 

\---

**Actual Princess:** wOAH DID WE MISS OUT ON KEITH AND LANCE GETTING ALONG???

 

**Pidgeon:** allura. u need to mccalm tf down

 

**Actual Princess:** You don’t get it.

 

**Pidgeon:** what do i not get

 

**Actual Princess:** Shhhh

 

**Actual Princess:** _You don’t get it._

 

**Better Than Gordon Ramsay:** I’m glad they’re getting along! I hope they keep it up :)

 

**Actual Princess:** Morning Hunk!

 

**Pidgeon:** they better keep getting along, then. disappointing hunk is not allowed

 

**Better Than Gordon Ramsay:** I wouldn’t be disappointed if they started fighting again. It’s just nice when they get along instead of going at each other’s throats!

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** allura why is it so important that we didn’t argue for once

 

**Actual Princess:** …

 

**Actual Princess:** :)

 

**Pidgeon:** keith stop blasting mcr

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** i don’t even listen to MCR anymore?

 

\---

Lance chuckled slightly at the group’s antics. Even right after he woke up, it’s a welcomed sight.

 

\---

**Sir Lancelot:** hunk are u cooking bc if so bless u

 

**Pidgeon:** i bet hunk is the best at cooking

 

**Sir Lancelot:** his username is what it is for a reason pidgeotto

 

**Pidgeon:** shit tru

 

**Better Than Gordon Ramsay:** I’m making pancakes!

 

**Sir Lancelot:** IM GOING 2 BE THERE IN A SEC

 

\---

Lance quickly picked out clothes, stripping from his pajamas and pulling on light wash jeans and a gray t-shirt. He rushed into the kitchen and was greeted with the sight of hunk cooking and the smell of pancakes. “Anything you need me to do, buddy?”

Hunk looked over and smiled at Lance’s offer. “Could you get out the syrup? Would you mind getting a couple of plates and some silverware, as well?”

“No problemo!” Lance walked over to the pantry and got out the syrup, placing it on the counter closest to him. He went over to the cabinet with the plates and got out three.

He got out three forks as well, setting them on top of the plates.

 

“Hey, where’s Allura? She wouldn’t miss pancakes for anything!” Lance looked around, but their female roommate was nowhere to be seen.

“Out for her morning run. She’ll probably be back pretty soon.” Almost as if on cue, the door to their apartment opened and Allura walked in, her white hair tied into a high ponytail and wearing cropped yoga pants and a tank top.

“Morning, Lance!” She gave the two of them a smile, wiping sweat from her brow.

“How do you manage to do that every morning?” Lance was half serious, half joking. Allura just responded with a shrug.

“I like working out, actually.” She took her seat at the table as Hunk finished cooking the last of the pancakes, Lance setting the table and bringing over the syrup.

Allura took two pancakes, Lance three, and Hunk took four. They took turns with the syrup, and Lance put a bit more than the other two. “Before you guys eat, I wanna get a picture of the pancakes.”  
Allura scoffed slightly, though she was clearly amused. “What are you now, a basic white girl?” She smiled, despite her teasing words.

“I want to make Keith jealous of our amazing pancakes.” Lance said, taking a picture of the three’s pancakes. “Alright, you can eat now.”

With that, the other two began eating their pancakes while Lance messaged the group chat beforehand.

 

\---

**Sir Lancelot:** _Sent an Image_

 

**Pidgeon:** I’M DROOLING MY BROTHER CAN’T COOK FOR SHIT

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** neither can shiro

  
**Sir Lancelot:** this is why we love hunk

 

**Pidgeon:** humanity doesn’t deserve hunk

 

**Mattitude:** pidge i can cook, i just can’t cook  _ well. _

 

**Pidgeon:** i don’t consider burning instant ramen cooking

 

**Mattitude:** this is why ur single

 

**Pidgeon:** im single because im aromantic you walking shitpost

 

**Sir Lancelot:** GUYS I JUST REALIZED THAT I DON’T KNOW WHAT MOST OF U LOOK LIKE

 

**Pidgeon:** good

 

**Sir Lancelot:** but what if i see u in a public place but i dont know its u

 

**Mattitude:** u wouldn’t they never go outside

 

**Pidgeon:** what the fuck is an outside

 

**Pidgeon:** plus i don’t think you’d randomly see us somewhere

 

**Sir Lancelot:** we r all in the same time zone tho?? what if we r in the same city but we dont know????

 

**Dad Friend:** I’d send a picture but I can’t right now

 

**Sir Lancelot:** why not D:

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** he’s “cooking” aka microwaving frozen french toast sticks

 

**Dad Friend:** I’m not sharing anymore

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** Shiro wait no

 

**Mattitude:** _ Sent an Image _

 

**Mattitude:** this took a lot of convincing u better be happy 

 

**Sir Lancelot:** PIDGE IS SO TINY OH MY GOD

 

**Better Than Gordon Ramsay:** Careful, I bet they’ll bite.

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** is this something we’re doing now

 

**Sir Lancelot:** yes and im next

 

**Sir Lancelot:** _ Sent an Image _

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** …

 

**Dad Friend:** _ Sent an Image _

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** Woah, Shiro looks like he could bench press me!

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** And that’s saying something, because…

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** _ Sent an Image _

 

**Pidgeon:** my skin is clear, my crops are growing, the sun is shining, my grades are up, i have 20/20 vision, the world is pure once more

 

**Mattitude:** we finally see the face behind the cinnamon roll

 

**Actual Princess:** _ Sent an Image _

 

**Actual Princess:** Just finished drying my hair, so why not?

 

**Pidgeon:** allura. you could step on me and i’d thank you

 

**Mattitude:** truly beautiful. i am stunned by the sheer beauty. 

 

**Actual Princess:** Aww, thank you, both of you. ...At least, I think I should thank you, Pidge.

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** do i have to send one now? because i don’t want to 

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** Allura should have been last so i wouldn’t be nervous to send a picture

 

**Dad Friend:** Keith, you look fine. 

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** i look like a human garbage can on a good day

 

**Sir Lancelot:** cmon keef! 

 

**Mattitude:** show ur face, mullet man

 

**Sir Lancelot:** wait keith has a mullet

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** it’s not a fucking mullet

 

**Sir Lancelot:** prove it

 

**Pidgeon:** i could send a picture of keith :)

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** _ Sent an Image _

 

\---

Lance stared at the picture of Keith for a good thirty or more seconds, earning him an odd look from Hunk.

“How does someone make a mullet look good? Tell me, Hunk.”   
Hunk just snickered quietly at that, watching Lance’s face turn red. 

 

\---

**Dad Friend:** Why do you always flip off the camera?

 

**Pidgeon:** he’s edgy that’s why

 

**Mattitude:** edgelord

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** I think Lance is broken.

 

**Actual Princess:** I’m coming.

 

\---

All Lance could do was stare at the picture of Keith and blush. Sure, Keith’s an asshole, but he’s a cute asshole apparently. When he finally looks away from the picture, all he can manage to do is whisper a “Holy shit.”   
“Aww, Lance, do you have a crush?” Allura asked, smiling almost deviously.

“Remember when he had a crush on you, Allura? He would flirt with you endlessly. He just argues with Keith.” Hunk stated his observation confidently.

“That, my friend, was before he knew what Keith looked like.” Allura took out her phone again and smiled. “Pidge is apparently cackling, according to Matt.”   
“What the fuck?” Lance said loudly, putting his phone in his pocket and face in his hands. 

 

\---

**Actual Princess:** Keith, you broke Lance.

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** ???

 

**Pidgeon:** o h m y g o d 

 

**Mattitude:** oh btw here’s my picture

 

**Mattitude:** _ Sent an Image _

 

**Sir Lancelot:** pidge is like. a tiny matt.

 

**Pidgeon:** excuse you i’m like 5’1” and matt is like 5’7” 

 

**Sir Lancelot:** pidge. hunk is like over a foot taller than u

 

**Mattitude:** careful, short people are just closer to helhfvdhgfgdshg

 

**Mattitude:** THEY THREW A PILLOW AT ME

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** Lance is going to class, he says he’ll talk to you guys later! ...Also, where are Keith and Shiro?   
  


**Pidgeon:** probably got in a wrestling match

  
**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** ...Oh.


	2. You Live Where?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out where Keith lives, as well as all the others!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Usernames are as such:  
> Mothman's BFF/Mario Kart God: Keith  
> Sir Lancelot: Lance  
> Pidgeon: Pidge  
> Actual Princess: Allura  
> Better Than Gordon Ramsay: Hunk  
> Mattitude: Matt  
> Dad Friend: Shiro

Shiro had Keith in a headlock and was messing up his hair, as if he didn’t already have bedhead. 

“Shiro, you suck. Honestly.” Keith’s voice was less angry, more worn out. He looked to his phone on the table, going off again and again and again.

“You wouldn’t want anyone else as a brother.” Shiro let go of Keith, smiling gently. Shiro’s smile turned into a bit of a smirk. “At least I didn’t tease you when you blushed because of the picture of Lance.” 

“...Y’know, Hunk can cook. He’d be a good brother.” Keith managed to get Shiro to be quiet for a few moments. In fact, it was Keith who broke the silence. “...Pidge looks so different from the last time I saw them. I mean, it has been a long time, but still…” 

Shiro nodded thoughtfully, looking past Keith. “Yeah, Matt doesn’t look too much different. Just a bit older, I guess.” Keith leaned against a counter, inspecting Shiro. 

Keith let out a little bit of a sigh and went over to the small table, picking up his phone. He read over the messages that he missed. Then, he noticed that someone PM’d him. 

 

\---

_ Sir Lancelot - Mothman’s BFF _

 

**Sir Lancelot:** hey

 

**Sir Lancelot:** what color r ur eyes? they looked almost purple??? like a grayish purple???

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** they probably look purple because they are

 

**Sir Lancelot:** hOW IS THAT EVEN POSSIBLE

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** i don’t know, why are you so interested in my eyes?

 

**Sir Lancelot:** bc they look cool 

 

**Sir Lancelot:** also maybe i wanted an excuse to message u 

 

\---

Keith felt his face heat up slightly, turning off his phone and slipping it into one of the pockets on his pajama pants. He muttered something about going to go get dressed. He walked to the door at the end of a small hall that lead to his room, walking in. Shutting the door behind himself, he walked over to his closet.  _ Ah yes, the closet. My home. _ He chuckled quietly at himself before looking through his clothes. He wears pretty much the same thing every day…

He chose a heathered charcoal gray t-shirt, along with his typical black skinny jeans. He pulled on his typical jacket and grabbed a ponytail holder off his desk, keeping it on his wrist. As he walked out of his room, he grabbed a toolbox from a hall closet. 

“Hey, Shiro, I’m going down to the garage. Come get me before you leave.” Shiro nodded to Keith. It was about 10:30, and Shiro didn’t leave until around 12:00. He hurried out and down the stairs, down to where his motorcycle was in the garage. He kneeled down, setting the tools on the ground next to him and started working.  _ Glad they taught me how to fix this thing… _

 

\---

Lots of sweat and frustration, as well as an accidental oil smear on the face, Keith heard Shiro call his name. He looked up, and Shiro took a picture of him.

“...Fuck you, why did you take a picture?” Keith looked a bit mad about it. Shiro chuckled quietly at Keith’s frustration.

“Lance and Pidge wanted to see you with your bike.” Shiro  _ sounded _ genuine, but Keith was suspicious. 

“So, you took a picture without asking me?” 

“I knew you wouldn’t agree with it.”

Keith felt his phone buzz a few times for the first time in a while. He wiped his hands off with a rag and took out his phone, looking over the messages. 

 

\---

 

_ Hunk Protection Squad _

 

**Dad Friend:** _ Sent an Image _

 

**Sir Lancelot:** OMG DOES KEITH HAVE HIS HAIR IN A PONYTAIL???

 

**Pidgeon:** i’ve never seen keith pull his hair up. huh

 

**Sir Lancelot:** he looks pissed lmaooo

 

**Mattitude:** he probs is, look at the grease stain

 

**Actual Princess:** Why did Lance just yell?

 

**Pidgeon:** shiro sent a pic of keith

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** shiro’s an asshole

 

**Mattitude:** lmao he is pissed

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** he knows i don’t like having my picture taken?

 

**Sir Lancelot:** (keef should wear his hair up more often)

 

**Actual Princess:** It actually doesn’t look bad, Keith.

 

\---

Keith slipped his phone into his pocket and put the tools back in his toolbox, closing it and picking it up. “You leaving?” 

“Yeah, I’ll be back later.” 

“Unfortunately.” Shiro knew Keith was teasing. It’s just what they did. 

Keith started walking out of the garage, then up the stairs, then he got his keys and opened the apartment, shutting the door behind him and locking it again. He put away the toolbox and got a towel and fresh lounging clothes. He went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting the water heat a bit before taking the shower. He got out in about ten minutes and changed into his loungewear. It was his day off from work, and he was taking a year off from school before going to college. He walked back to his room, threw his clothes from earlier in his hamper, and sat down at his computer. He turned it on, opened up a browser (Google Chrome, of course), and started watching cryptid videos. He was trash for cryptids. 

 

After a while of watching videos, he opened up the group chat on his computer.

 

\---

**Mothman’s BFF:** i’ve officially decided

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** Hm?

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** i’m going to run away with Mothman

 

**Pidgeon:** keith is gay for mothman

 

**Sir Lancelot:** does keith is gay?

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** yes

 

**Sir Lancelot:** oh

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** i thought you knew that?

 

**Sir Lancelot:** nah, its okay tho. im... just getting bi.

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** I can just sense the finger guns. 

 

**Pidgeon:** are any of us even straight

 

**Mattitude:** probs not

 

**Mattitude:** keith's gay, lance is bi, im the gaylord, lord of the gays, pidge is the actual void…

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** I'm panromantic ace!

 

**Actual Princess:** Pansexual 

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** i'm actually not sure about Shiro

 

**Dad Friend:** I’m bisexual 

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** shiro focus

 

**Dad Friend:** I have nothing to do right now. 

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** lies, your professor always has you doing something. 

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** Speaking of professor, I have a class to go to. Talk to you all later! 

 

\---

That’s when Keith noticed another PM, but this one made him worried this time. 

 

\---

 

_ Actual Princess - Mothman’s BFF _

 

**Actual Princess:** Hey, can you message Lance? He locked himself in his room and we’re worried.

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** sure, but why me?

 

**Actual Princess:** He’s not responding to me and Hunk just left for class.

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** alright, i’ll message him now.

 

\---

 

_ Sir Lancelot - Mothman’s BFF _

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** hey, you okay?

 

**Sir Lancelot:** yeah, why?

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** nope. you’re not alright. you would’ve used ‘y’ instead of ‘why’ if you were alright.

 

**Sir Lancelot:** im fine, keith.

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** lance. you can talk to me.

 

**Sir Lancelot:** …

 

**Sir Lancelot:** theres nothing to talk about

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** do i have to get pidge or matt to message you?

 

**Sir Lancelot:** shit fine

 

**Sir Lancelot:** its just hard being happy all the time

 

**Sir Lancelot:** and everyone expects me to be all fun and happy and shit, almost like im the comic relief? its tiring. 

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** pretty sure pidge or matt are the comic relief, and they still sometimes vent to us. we don’t expect you to be happy all the time. we know that’s unrealistic. ...im bad at words.

 

**Sir Lancelot:** its okay, i am, too. and i was thinking about being an english major lol

 

**Sir Lancelot:** _ Sent an Image _

 

**Sir Lancelot:** my hair is a mess rn 

 

\---

Keith felt his heart skip a beat at the picture of Lance. He held up a peace sign and had this ridiculous smile, his hair was going all over the place. He looked… cute. He looked tired, though. 

 

\---

**Mothman’s BFF:** you look tired

 

**Sir Lancelot:** struggles of a college kid i guess?

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** i wouldn’t know. im taking a break from school for a year before i go to college. ...if i can afford to go to college.

 

**Sir Lancelot:** u should go to university of michigan if u can go to college!

 

\---

Keith swore his heart  _ stopped  _ at that. Michigan? University of Michigan? He swallowed, eyes widening as he read the message over and over again.  _ He lives in Michigan. _

 

\---

**Sir Lancelot:** hello??

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** you live in michigan?

 

**Sir Lancelot:** ...yeah, why? 

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** i kinda 

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** maybe

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** sorta

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** live in Detroit?

 

**Sir Lancelot:** what

 

**Sir Lancelot:** whAT WHY DID I NOT KNOW THIS

 

\---

Keith couldn’t help but smile slightly, then he got a notification on the groupchat.

 

\---

 

_ Hunk Protection Squad _

 

**Actual Princess:** Anyone know why Lance just let out the unholiest of shrieks?

 

**Sir Lancelot:** ALLURA. SHIRO AND KEITH LIVE IN DETROIT

 

**Actual Princess:** ...Is that why you shrieked?

 

**Sir Lancelot:** YES. YES IT IS. 

 

**Pidgeon:** wait i thought they moved away from detroit??

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** what made you think that?

 

**Pidgeon:** matt told me shiro said you guys moved?

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** we moved out of his parent’s but we still live in detroit

 

**Mattitude:** o shit i misunderstood 

 

**Pidgeon:** fuck you matt?

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** but don’t you guys live in like new york or something?

 

**Pidgeon:** WE MOVED BACK TO MICHIGAN YOU DUMBASS 

 

**Sir Lancelot:** its official we all need to meet up sometime 

 

**Mattitude:** agreed

 

**Pidgeon:** i just want to beat keith at mario kart 

 

**Mothman’s BFF:** in your dreams, pidge.

 

**_Mothman’s BFF_ ** _ ’s name has been changed to  _ **_Mario Kart God_ **

 

**Mario Kart God:** thank you whoever did that 

 

**Dad Friend:** You’re welcome. He can beat me in Mario Kart. That takes skill.

 

**Dad Friend:** Also, class is over, I’m coming home. 

 

**Pidgeon:** shiro, you suck. 

 

\---

 

_ Sir Lancelot - Mario Kart God _

 

**Sir Lancelot:** we really should meet up sometime :D

 

**Mario Kart God:** i guess? it’d be cool if we manage not to argue

 

**Sir Lancelot:** we havent argued all day

 

**Mario Kart God:** ...that’s… true. it must be a new record 

 

**Sir Lancelot:** we should keep the record going!

  
**Mario Kart God:** i actually agree with you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's excited for them to meet? I'm actually excited to write that part, but it won't be for a few chapters. Also, Mothman is Keith's secret lover. Yes, the group chat is called Hunk Protection Squad
> 
> Edit;; Forgot to mention, if you want to make fan art or talk to me, you can contact me on tumblr at Frosttheleopard  
> I haven't been on recently but I'm going to try to be online more!


	3. Dancing Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to Lance's POV!  
> Matt's antics in this one get a bit out of hand.  
> Also, this chapter is a bit longer than the rest!

The day went on with Lance going to two more classes, helping Hunk make dinner, watching a movie with his roommates, and going to bed. Once again, sleep just didn’t come easily for him. 

He sat on his laptop, typing every so often to reply to his friend. 

 

\---

 

_ Mario Kart God - Sir Lancelot _

 

**Sir Lancelot:** i was wondering- do u have skype??

 

**Mario Kart God:** yeah, why?

 

**Sir Lancelot:** we should skype sometime before we all meet :D

 

**Mario Kart God:** i’d be up for it, but how come?

 

**Sir Lancelot:** 1\. to make sure ur not a serial killer    2. it’d be fun     3. who wouldn’t want to see my face

 

**Mario Kart God:** i’m who

 

**Sir Lancelot:** you wound me, keith

 

**Sir Lancelot:** i am wounded

 

**Sir Lancelot:** how could u do this to me

 

**Mario Kart God:** my skype is the same username as on here btw 

 

**Sir Lancelot:** I’ll add u :D

 

**Mario Kart God:** we could skype tonight if you want? i’ll just wear headphones so i wont wake up shiro

 

**Sir Lancelot:** sounds good to me, i’ll get my earbuds right after i msg u on skype

 

\---

Lance found Keith on skype and typed out a little greeting message, then he went to look for his earbuds. Finding them in his bedside table, he went back to sit on his bed with his laptop.

 

\---

**Mario Kart God:** why is your skype name “all bi myself”

 

**Sir Lancelot:** because its true

 

**Sir Lancelot:** im gonna call if thats okay

 

**Mario Kart God:** alright

 

\---

Lance switched back to skype and took a deep breath before plugging in his earbuds, putting them in, and calling Keith. It rang a few times before Keith answered, but when Keith’s face showed up on screen, Lance couldn’t find any words.

 

He was wearing a loose-fitting black t-shirt and had his hair tied up in a ponytail, and he didn’t say anything either. They stared at each other for a few moments, until Lance starting laughing quietly.

 

“What’s so funny?” Lance stopped laughing immediately and looked at Keith, because  _ holy shit his voice sounded so nice.  _

“Just… we were sitting in complete silence for a good thirty seconds.” Lance smiled, chuckling quietly at Keith’s reaction to his voice.

“You sound nothing like what I expected.” Keith tilted his head noticeably, and Lance once again was slightly stunned because of Keith’s voice.

“You don’t sound like what I expected, either. You sound kind of like Glenn from The Walking Dead.” Lance crossed his legs up on his bed, propping his elbow on his knee and leaning on his hand. It was Keith’s turn to give a quiet laugh.

“I’ve actually heard that before.” Keith’s smile he gave through the computer made Lance blush, because  _ how is it legal to be so cute? _

They spent about thirty or so minutes talking, when Lance noticed Keith starting to drift off.   
“You can go to bed, if you want”

“No I’m-” Keith yawned “-I’m good.” Lance rolled his eyes at that, and they kept talking until Lance noticed Keith wasn’t responding. He had fallen asleep while talking to Lance. Lance smiled fondly, “Goodnight, Keith.” He whispered, quietly wishing he was there to put a blanket around his should--  _ No, I can’t think like that.  _ Lance shook the thought away, before looking at Keith again and ending the call. Sure, Keith was cute, but… He seemed inaccessible.  _ He wouldn’t be into me, anyways.  _ Lance closed his laptop and put it up, putting his earbuds in his bedside table before going to bed himself.

 

\---

Lance was woken up by the alarm on his phone, which he turned off as he got up. He stretched and yawned before swinging his legs around to the side of the bed and getting up. He took a moment to recall the events of last night, looking back on them with a soft smile. He sat back down on the edge of his bed and picked up his phone, going to the messenger they all used. 

 

\---

 

_ Hunk Protection Squad _

 

**Pidgeon:** _ Sent a Gif _

 

**Pidgeon:** ITS FRIDAY, LOSERS

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** Is that… a cat riding a unicorn holding a slice of pizza? 

 

**Pidgeon:** yeah it is 

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** Oookay, then. 

 

**Pidgeon:** brb i actually have to pay attention in this class 

 

**Mario Kart God:** there's a class pidge has to pay attention in? impossible 

 

**Pidgeon:** it's a foreign language class 

 

**Sir Lancelot:** i can help if its spanish 

 

**Pidgeon:** ugh it's french 

 

**Sir Lancelot:** o rip 

 

**Pidgeon:** now goodbye 

 

**Mario Kart God:** hey sorry for falling asleep on you last night btw 

 

**Sir Lancelot:** no big deal, sleeping beauty ;) 

 

\---

Within seconds of his reply to Keith, Allura burst into Lance’s room. “What happened last night?” She demanded, standing in Lance’s doorway. 

“We skyped?” Lance sounded a bit unsure, and he knew the moment it was out of his mouth, Allura would jump on the opportunity to barrage him with questions. 

“Oh? What happened? Give me all the details.” With that, Allura walked over and sat next to Lance, and so Lance knew he had to respond, so he started telling Allura about what happened while typing out a response to Keith’s newest message on the group chat. 

 

\---

 

_ Hunk Protection Squad _

 

**Mario Kart God:** what do you mean by “sleeping beauty”?? that's exactly what i'm not 

 

**Sir Lancelot:** it sure seemed so last night ;))) 

 

**Mario Kart God:** im more of an “insomniac eyesore” 

 

**Sir Lancelot:** dont be so hard on urself keef!! 

 

**Mattitude:** *whispers in the bg* klaaance 

 

**Sir Lancelot:** wtf matt 

 

**Mario Kart God:** what the fuck is a klance 

 

**_Mario Kart God_ ** _ ’s name has been changed to  _ **_emo_ **

 

**emo:** what the fuck 

 

**_Sir Lancelot_ ** _ ’s name has been changed to  _ **_bi and ready to cri_ **

 

**bi and ready to cri:** matt what r u doing 

 

**Mattitude:** gods work 

 

**Mattitude:** u have been #blessed

 

**emo:** not really. i'm not emo 

 

**Mattitude:** that's what they all say 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** at least u got mine correct *finger guns* 

 

**Mattitude:** u know it 

 

**Actual Gordon Ramsay:** Lance, your cat is laying on my lap and I can't move now. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** u know u love blue 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** she is the most beautiful creature to ever roam the earth 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** we all must love and worship her 

 

**emo:** red is better 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** exCUSE YOU? 

 

**emo:** you heard me 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** blue is obviously better, she is beautiful and extremely loving 

 

**emo:** once red vomited in shiro’s shoe after we had a fight

 

**bi and ready to cri:** wow 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** blue has a rotation of who she sleeps with at night and its always the same so no one feels left out. she is considerate

 

**emo:** red tries to groom my hair when it's still damp from showering. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** okay that is pretty cute 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** but blue is super soft and her fur is super pretty and well cared for 

 

**emo:** _ Sent an Image _

 

**emo:** same with red 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** blue likes to curl up behind your head when you sleep so you wake up to her purring in the mornings 

 

**emo:** ...red isn't very cuddly 

 

**emo:** sometimes, but not usually. 

 

\---

Lance smiles softly at his “argument” with Keith, which earns him an “Ooooo” from Allura. “I'm going to go on my morning run, you should see if Hunk wants any help with breakfast.” With that, Allura got up and left the room, leaving Lance looking at his phone and periodically typing out responses every so often until he decides to get up and help Hunk. Hunk is still trapped in his chair until Blue notices Lance. The cat jumps from Hunk’s lap and rubs against Lance’s legs until Lance scratches the right spot underneath her chin. 

“Want any help with breakfast, bud?” Hunk nods and gets up, pulling out two pans, bacon, some eggs, and a few other ingredients. With Lance cutting up a red bell pepper, some onion (he totally didn't cry not at all), and some mushroom, and Hunk sautéing the vegetables and cooking the eggs and bacon, as well as Allura coming in on time to set the table, they worked like a team. 

 

Once again, Lance took a picture of their meal before they ate, and sent it to the group chat. 

 

\---

 

_ Hunk Protection Squad _

 

**bi and ready to cri:** _ Sent an Image _

 

**Pidgeon:** i wish matt could actually fucking cook instead of somehow burning instant noodles 

 

**Mattitude:** fight me, pidgey 

 

**Pidgeon:** MAYBE I WILL 

 

**emo:** some day shiro will learn to cook. hopefully. 

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** Guys, how about I cook for you all sometime! 

 

**Pidgeon:** BLESS YOU HUNK WE ALL LOVE YOU SO MUCH 

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** I love you guys, too! :D 

 

**Dad Friend:** Hunk, you are honestly such a blessing. 

 

**emo:** agreed. also, shiro, please learn to cook 

 

**Dad Friend:** At least I didn't almost burn down the apartment when I tried to cook. 

 

**Dad Friend:** He just yelled. 

 

**emo:** i'm coming for you, takashi. 

 

**Mattitude:** o shit shiro hes serious 

 

**Mattitude:** ...shiro? 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** shiro can probably kick keith’s ass, shiro’s like. ripped. 

 

**Mattitude:** true lmao 

 

**Mattitude:** but keith used to do mma 

 

**Mattitude:** shiro did mma too, tho 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** the broganes could kick my ass 

 

**Actual Princess:** Especially with how lanky you are. Matt could probably snap you in half, and judging from his picture, he's not a fighting type 

 

**Mattitude:** i can fight 

 

**Mattitude:** just not like. punches and shit. 

 

**Pidgeon:** we fight each other all the time, he has the scars to prove it 

 

**Mattitude:** because u fuckin bite u lil shit 

 

**Dad Friend:** Pidge, what did we talk about with biting? 

 

**Pidgeon:** matt’s fault. he pulls hair. 

 

**emo:** he's sitting on me help 

 

**bi and ready to cry:** ur fine u used to do mma 

 

**emo:** hE WEIGHS LIKE 100 LBS MORE THAN ME 

 

**emo:** AND HE’S LIKE 6’-SOMETHING 

 

**Dad Friend:** 6’4” 

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** Oh jeez, you're even taller than me! 

 

**emo:** i’m only 5’7” help me 

 

**Dad Friend:** You can push me off whenever you want. You've done it before. 

 

**emo:** alas, i am not as strong as i once was 

 

**emo:** i'm dead inside now, too 

 

**Pidgeon:** same 

 

**Mattitude:** edgy 

 

**Dad Friend:** _ Sent an Image _

 

**Mattitude:** choke me with ur biceps pls

 

**Dad Friend:** …

 

**emo:** … 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** … 

 

**Actual Princess:** … 

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** …

 

**Pidgeon:** …

 

**Mattitude:** fuck i didn't mean to hit send 

 

**Pidgeon:** matt 

 

**Pidgeon:** i'm disowning you as my brother 

 

**emo:** _ Sent an Image  _

 

**bi and ready to cri:** IS SHIRO BLUSHING??? JESUS CHRIST 

 

**Actual Princess:** shatt? 

 

**Mattitude:** _ allura how could u  _

 

**Actual Princess:** ( •_•) ( •_•)>⌐■-■ (⌐■_■)

 

**Mattitude:** _ fuck you  _

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** So, who is coming to church with me on Sunday? 

 

**Pidgeon:** matt is 

 

**Mattitude:** forgive me father for i have sinned 

 

**Dad Friend:** _ why me  _

 

**_Dad Friend’s_ ** _ name has been changed to  _ **_ShiroGONE_ **

 

**ShiroGONE:** I think I understand what Keith means with “I'm dead inside.” 

 

\---

Lance was, quite honestly, not even that surprised at Matt’s antics. Even if he was scarred for life

 

\---

 

**bi and ready to cri:** mOVING ON FROM MY DESTROYED INNOCENCE 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** _ allura’s uncle is coming to town this weekend and you all need to meet him  _

 

**Actual Princess:** Meeting Coran isn't some life-changing event, Lance. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** _ oh but it is _

 

**Actual Princess:** I suppose he does have some bloody brilliant stories. Most of them are just… Bizarre, though. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** they are all the best stories 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** !!!WE SHOULD GO TO MOMMA ANNE’S!!!

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** We should!! 

 

**emo:** isn't that a diner? 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** yes 

 

**Pidgeon:** i've been there. they have poutine 

 

**emo:** i'm in 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** keith are u canadian? 

 

**emo:** no, my mom made poutine a lot, though. she was canadian 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** half canadian? 

 

**emo:** i guess?? 

 

**ShiroGONE:** I'm willing to go. 

 

**Mattitude:** i want to meet allura’s weird uncle 

 

**Pidgeon:** you're banned from shiro 

 

**Mattitude:** no 

 

**Pidgeon:** yes

 

**Mattitude:** i'm older than u. also a legal adult.  _ also you don't have a license  _

 

**Pidgeon:** fine 

 

**Mattitude:** (◕ヮ◕)

 

**Pidgeon:** no 

 

**Mattitude:** r00d

 

**Actual Princess:** Coran says he’d be honored to meet you all. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** YEAH BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 

**bi and ready to cri:** oh and also 

 

**_Mattitude_ ** _ ’s name has been changed to  _ **_daddy kink_ **

 

**daddy kink:** i h8 u lance 

 

**emo:** don't we all 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** u know u love me *finger guns*

 

**bi and ready to cri:** brb have to help clean up 

 

\---

As they cleaned up, they played music in the background. The playlist consisted of Shakira, Gwen Stefani, Beyoncé, and a few other artists. Lance, naturally, had to dance when a song particularly made him want to. Even after they were done cleaning, he danced around the kitchen. He was pretty good at dancing, one would have to admit. But he stopped when he felt his phone blowing up in his pocket. He looked through his messages, and would have been mad, if it wasn't so funny.

 

\---

 

_ Hunk Protection Squad _

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** _ Sent a Video _

 

**daddy kink:** damn he can dance 

 

**daddy kink:** lance’s hips don't lie 

 

**ShiroGONE:** I think I heard Keith just yell. 

 

**Actual Princess:** Oh? 

 

**emo:** did you get his permission to send that? 

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** Lance would have said yes if I asked him. He likes showing off his dancing.

 

**daddy kink:** why am i not surprised 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** my dancing is a gift to the world 

 

**ShiroGONE:** “He can say that again,” -Keith 

 

**emo:** takashi i will eND YOU 

 

**ShiroGONE:** I’d like to see you try 

 

**ShiroGONE:** wait shit he has a knife 

 

**daddy kink:** don't kill him, keith 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** yeah matt needs him ;)

 

**daddy kink:** kill lance instead 

 

**emo:** i'll end all of you. except hunk. 

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** Aw! I think?

 

**ShiroGONE:** He didn't use his knife but he did punch me in the stomach. 

 

**emo:** you're lucky it wasn't the face 

 

**ShiroGONE:** He still hits really hard. 

 

**emo:** he's still got the wind knocked out of him. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** ill say it again. the broganes could kick my ass. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** i just might appreciate it if they did 

 

**Actual Princess:** Kinky 

 

**Pidgeon:** THERE ARE ASEXUALS IN HERE 

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** ONE OF THEM IS A CHILD. 

 

**daddy kink:** pidge may be a child but they are not innocent. at all. 

 

**Pidgeon:** true 

 

**emo:** psa: shiro hits like a fucking bus i think my ribs are broken i am dying i can see the light 

 

**Actual Princess:** ...And we think Lance is dramatic. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** don't die on us, keith! don't go towards the light! 

 

**emo:** i can feel myself slipping away. there's something i need to tell you, lance. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** what is it, keith? 

 

**emo:** you're an asshole *dies* 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** risnf *wipes away a single tear* 

 

**emo:** and, end scene. 

 

**Actual Princess:** *uproarious applause* 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** thank you, thank you! 

 

**emo:** okay but seriously… i still feel where shiro punched me. i think it's going to bruise. 

 

**ShiroGONE:** Then we’re equal. A bruise is forming where you punched me. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** reminds me of my siblings. All five of them. 

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** I never understood how you could deal with all that! It was just me, my little sister, and my moms. 

 

**emo:** jesus fucking…  _ five siblings?  _

 

**bi and ready to cri:** older brother, older sister, twin sister, two younger brothers.  

 

**emo:** _ lance you have a twin sister? _

 

**bi and ready to cri:** yeah! her name’s Sam. 

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** She's pretty cool, I have to admit. 

 

**Actual Princess:** I still want to meet her! 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** our family would make jokes that there's always a gay twin, but plot twist, we’re both the gay twin. 

 

**emo:** i mean, you're bi. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** so is she so it still counts. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** _ Sent an Image  _

 

**bi and ready to cri:** here's a picture of us from christmas! 

 

**emo:** she just looks like a more feminine version of you 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** u say that like it's a bad thing 

 

**emo:** when did i say that? 

 

**Actual Princess:** I didn't know your sister was so pretty! Her hair is so long in that picture! 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** beauty runs in the family 

 

**emo:** why did it skip you 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** bold words for someone who yelled over my dancing 

 

**emo:** fuck you 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** if you're lucky ;) 

 

**ShiroGONE:** Keith just punched the wall. 

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** *Asexuality intensifies* 

 

**Pidgeon:** me too

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** We ACED our sexuality test. 

 

**Pidgeon:** I ACE every test. 

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** I actually met another ace person from one of my classes. Her name’s Shay! 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** u guys would be a rlly cute couple btw

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** You always say that,, 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** its true! 

 

**emo:** anyone with hunk would be a cute couple 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** are you flirting with him 

 

**emo:** woah. first of all, ridiculously fast reply, second of all, no, it's just a fact of life: hunk is cute 

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** Aw! <3 

 

**daddy kink:** rip klance 

 

**daddy kink:** but hello heith 

 

**ShiroGONE:** Keith just yelled “what the fuck is a Klance”

 

**daddy kink:** lmao 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** remember when we thought allura was mom friend 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** nope, hunk’s mom friend. allura’s like. vodka aunt. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** but our parents are divorced 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** now we have dad shiro and stepdad matt

 

**bi and ready to cri:** and momma hunk and mysterious girlfriend shay 

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** Shay’s not my girlfriend 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** _ yet _

 

**daddy kink:** why am i the stepdad wtf shiro and i aren't married. we're not even dating. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** _ y e t  _

 

**daddy kink:** wtf lance 

 

**emo:** shiro’s blusdgkjdgjjhdgjnfhjji

 

**emo:** he thREW A PILLOW AT ME FULL FORCE 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** father why have you forsaken us 

 

**emo:** i think my nose is bleeding wtf how can you throw a pillow that hard 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** W A S T E D

 

**ShiroGONE:** His nose is bleeding 

 

**daddy kink:** babe how could u hurt our mullet-haired child 

 

**ShiroGONE:** _ Sent an Image _

 

\---

“I don't get it, Hunk! How can he make a nosebleed HOT?” Lance was gesturing wildly, and almost hit Hunk in the face. 

“Dude, you've got it bad,” was all the man could think to say. 


	4. Lance's Hips Don't Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is the dancing queen  
> Young and sweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday to Lance! I know there's not a ton of Lance in this chapter, but!

Keith was in the bathroom, holding a tissue up to his nose, squeezing slightly, head tilted forward. “You suck, Shiro.” 

“You say that at least once a day, it seems.” Shiro smiled slightly, but Keith couldn't see him. 

“I'll get my revenge for this, you know.” Shiro laughed quietly at that. 

“I'm sure you will. You always do.” Keith suddenly felt a hand on the back of his head, ruffling his hair. 

“Hey! My hair’s already a mess, don't make it worse.” Keith swatted at Shiro’s hand with his free one. After a while, he pulled the tissue away from his face. His nose stopped bleeding, finally. He washed away the blood that was there. 

Keith pushed past his brother, getting his phone off the kitchen counter before going to his room. He checked the time real quick, then remembered that it's Friday.  _ My work schedule is so weird… _ Was all Keith could think. Work Monday afternoon, Tuesday evening, Wednesday morning, Saturday afternoon, Sunday morning. Off Thursday and Friday. Suddenly the notifications on his phone and computer started going off, and he decided to sit on his bed and read the messages. 

 

\---

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** LANCE HAS SOMETHING HE WANTS ALLURA TO SEND YOU GUYS. I can't because I didn't record it sadly. :( 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** i hope u guys are ready 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** hunk and allura barely were 

 

**Actual Princess:** Lance. It was the most beautiful thing. I almost cried. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** im just that beautiful. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** make a stunning british princess cry

 

**daddy kink:** dont keep us in suspense allura pls

 

**Actual Princess:** _ Sent a Video _

 

\---

 

The last message he got was the video, and since the video thumbnail was black, he almost didn't click it, but curiosity got the better of him. 

Music started playing in the background and the camera went from black to on Lance. Lance, wearing a  _ crop top _ and pants  _ that perfectly hugged his hips.  _ Keith was more suspicious now. And then, Lance started  _ dancing.  _ And it wasn't like how he was in the last video of him dancing. It was like it was choreographed. He moved like Keith didn't think a guy could. His face was heating up as he watched, but he couldn't look away. Just… How he moved his hips and just… how he  _ moved.  _ Keith hugged his pillow to him while watching. Then, Lance did this…  _ thing _ that was  _ way  _ too hot. Since when was Lance  _ hot? _ Keith turned it off and yelled into his pillow, which only barely muffled it. When he got his phone again, he looked over the new messages. 

 

\---

 

**daddy kink:** I NEVER THOUGHT I COULD BE GAYER. THANK YOU LANCE. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** ur welcome ;))))

 

**pidgeon:** stop flirting with matt he’s shiro’s 

 

**daddy kink:** u know what u gremlin 

 

**daddy kink:** _ heck u _

 

**ShiroGONE:** Why did Keith just yell? 

 

**daddy kink:** allura sent a video of lance dancing. and it made me gayer. imagine how keith feels. 

 

**emo:** that's illegal, lance 

 

**emo:** not allowed 

 

**emo:** nope 

 

**ShiroGONE:** You okay Keith? 

 

**daddy kink:** i bet his nose is bleeding again ;) 

 

**emo:** nope i just don't want to see  _ lance _ dance like that. 

 

**daddy kink:** suuuure ;;;;)))))))))

 

**ShiroGONE:** ;) 

 

**emo:** NOT YOU TOO, SHIRO 

 

**Actual Princess:** ;)))) 

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** ;) 

 

**Pidgeon:** ;))))))))

 

**emo:** gosh darn you all to heck 

 

**daddy kink:** already going there and so are you ;) 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** im fic kinh cacklinf

 

**emo:** fuck you, lance 

 

**daddy kink:** we all know you want to ;)))) 

 

**ShiroGONE:** He yelled again. 

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** Lance is laughing but also blushing. 

 

**Actual Princess:** Klance? 

 

**daddy kink:** klance. 

 

**emo:** WHAT THE FUCK IS A KLANCE??? 

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** Should someone tell him? 

 

**daddy kink:** nah 

 

**emo:** shiro help me 

 

**ShiroGONE:** I honestly don't know either, Keith. 

 

**emo:** _ takashi  _

 

**ShiroGONE:** I really don't! 

 

**daddy kink:** thats because ur six

 

**ShiroGONE:** Can you not. 

 

**daddy kink:** but u are six. but a child

 

**emo:** i love being the older brother

 

**Pidgeon:** a wee little child, only six years of age. 

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** I'm so lost. 

 

**ShiroGONE:** I was born on February 29th 

 

**emo:** like i said, older brother. 

 

**daddy kink:** so young, so innocent. 

 

**emo:** but a child 

 

**ShiroGONE:** _ Akira.  _

 

**daddy kink:** O SHIT

 

**emo:** _ fuck  _

 

**bi and ready to cri:** ???

 

**daddy kink:** y'know how shiro’s name is takashi but he goes by shiro? keith’s name is akira but his english name is keith. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** _ hide, keith _

 

\---

 

Keith was way ahead of that, squeezing himself into his closet somehow.  _ Back home.  _ He heard the door to his bedroom open, and Shiro,  _ scarily calmly,  _ say “Akira.” Then he looked confused when Keith wasn't on his bed. “Keith, where are you.” It was less of a question, more of a demand. 

He looked around Keith’s room and his usual hiding spots, and he eyes the closet for a second. “Even Keith’s too big to fit in there…” Keith hears Shiro mutter. It seems to be working out,  _ until… _ Keith falls out of the closet right as Shiro is leaving. He tries to distract his brother by shouting “I’m gay!” and it seems to work for a second, since Shiro laughs. Until Shiro stops laughing and comes up to Keith. He drags Keith on the floor, the rest of the way out of the closet, and sits on him. Keith quietly thanks that he has his phone in his hand still… 

 

\--- 

 

**emo:** HES SITTING ON ME SEND HELP 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** rip keith 

 

**daddy kink:** here lies keith kogane, killed by his brother sitting on him. 1998-2017 

 

**Pidgeon:** risnf 

 

**emo:** gee, that's a lot of help. thanks guys. 

 

**emo:** i think my ribs are being crushed 

 

**Actual Princess:** It wasn't that bad before. Suck it up. 

 

**emo:** I was on the couch before. I'm on the  _ floor _ now. 

 

**Actual Princess:** Suck it up. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** u probably have gone through worse 

 

**emo:** true, but not the point. 

 

**ShiroGONE:** He’s had a fractured femur before. 

 

**emo:** WELL NOW MY RIBS ARE DIGGING INTO MY  _ LUNGS  _

 

**bi and ready to cri:** and u guys think im dramatic

 

**emo:** it's not dramatic when you have like 200 lbs of pure shiro sitting on you 

 

**Actual Princess:** C’mon, Matt would want to be in that situation 

 

**daddy kink:** can u not 

 

**daddy kink:** i do not want shiro sitting on me 

 

**daddy kink:** i actually probably would break a rib 

 

**emo:** matt is delicate 

 

**daddy kink:** just my ribs 

 

**Actual Princess:** I didn't say Shiro would be sitting on your chest ;) 

 

**daddy kink:** tru but still 

 

**daddy kink:** 200 lbs of pure shiro sitting on me doesn't sound fun. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** u sure matt? ;))) 

 

**Actual Princess:** _ Shatt  _

 

**bi and ready to cri:** _ SHATT  _

 

**emo:** LANCE DOES THAT MEAN YOU KNOW WHAT KLANCE MEANS 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** yes but im not telling u 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** u would get mad at allura and only im allowed to be mad iat allura 

 

**emo:** well now i'm mad at you 

 

**emo:** also tell shiro to get off me 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** push him off 

 

\---

 

And so, Keith  _ somehow _ did just that. Shiro was taken by surprise, his back slamming into the ground. “I knew you could still do that, Keith!” Shiro sounded borderline  _ proud _ . 

“Yeah, now get out of my room.” Shiro rolled his eyes at his brother, but he got up and left the room, shutting the door behind him. 

 

\---

 

**ShiroGONE:** He did it? 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** damn keef is stronger than he thought

 

**emo:** i think i surprised shiro, too 

 

**ShiroGONE:** He did. I'm kind of proud. 

 

**daddy kink:** brotherly love 

 

**daddy kink:** why don't we have sibling love, pidge

 

**Pidgeon:** because you suck? 

 

**Pidgeon:** and who says we don't, you shithead 

 

**daddy kink:** aww, pidgey <3 

 

**Pidgeon:** i mean if you somehow got abducted by facist cat aliens trying to take over the universe while on a space mission i’d be trying to figure out what happened or even find you 

 

**daddy kink:** that's weirdly specific but okay 

 

**emo:** touching 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** GUYS WE SHOULD HAVE A CATCHPHRASE THING 

 

**emo:** uh… what?

 

**bi and ready to cri:** how about… i say vol, you say tron! vol… 

 

**emo:** vol...tron? 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** nonono, i say vol, you say… 

 

**emo:** vol..tron???

 

**bi and ready to cri:** we’ll work on it. 

 

**daddy kink:** but why voltron? because of that 80’s cartoon? 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** yeah!! that show was the best!! 

 

**emo:** it was a good show 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** i bet id pilot the black lion!! 

 

**emo:** doubt it 

 

**daddy kink:** that'd probably be shiro tbh 

 

**daddy kink:** allura would be the princess 100% tho 

 

**Actual Princess:** I mean… Yeah. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** she is the princess what are u talking about 

 

**emo:** i agree with matt on both those things 

 

**ShiroGONE:** But… Why would I have the black lion? 

 

**daddy kink:** ur the most level headed of all of us? and u act like a total leader and shit? 

 

**ShiroGONE:** Have you forgotten what happened with that Slav guy? 

 

**daddy kink:** ur still more level headed than keith 

 

**emo:** wow. uncalled for. but true. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** im level headed! 

 

**daddy kink:** but u try to flirt with everyone 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** i never flirted with hunk! or shiro! or keith! or even u, matt! OR PIDGE! 

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** You've flirted with me, Lance. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** I STILL NEVER FLIRTED WITH SHIRO OR KEITH OR MATT OR PIDGE 

 

**daddy kink:** keith is debatable, u “jokingly” flirted with me, and pidge doesn't count. they're only attracted to robots. 

 

**Pidgeon:** who says I’M not a robot? 

 

**daddy kink:** i was there when mom birthed you. it was gross. 

 

**Pidgeon:** fine 

 

**daddy kink:** u came out screaming, too. u still scream like a baby sometimes. 

 

**Pidgeon:** matt i’ll beat your ass 

 

**daddy kink:** what are u going to do? u can't even reach my face 

 

**Pidgeon:** i’ll break your kneecaps. rip them right out of your legs. 

 

**ShiroGONE:** There will be no ripping of kneecaps 

 

**emo:** not without me there 

 

**ShiroGONE:** Keith. 

 

**emo:** sorry, mr. 6 year old. 

 

**ShiroGONE:** I'll sit on you again. 

 

**emo:** nah 

 

**ShiroGONE:** Then behave. 

 

**emo:** ...so is anyone else wondering where lance learned to dance 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** i was thinking u would never ask 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** i was on my high school’s drill team 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** i was the only guy, so i just danced the same parts as the girls. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** that was just one of the routines that i still have memorized. it's better when there’s more people. 

 

**daddy kink:** i don't believe that 

 

**daddy kink:** there's nothing like watching lance dance 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** u know it~ 

 

**emo:** stop flirting. jesus. 

 

**daddy kink:** u jealous? 

 

**emo:** no, just annoyed 

 

**daddy kink:** u have no right, mr. “actually came out of a closet to come out” 

 

**daddy kink:** and u were wearing a rainbow flag as a cape… and u had on a pride shirt… 

 

**emo:** it was pidge’s idea and it was 4 years ago 

 

**Pidgeon:** it was an amazing idea, though 

 

**emo:** ...it was fun. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** breaking news: keith can have fun 

 

**emo:** does he ever shut up? 

 

**Actual Princess:** Not usually, no. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** r00d af

 

**bi and ready to cri:** im quiet when i sleep 

 

**Actual Princess:** But when you're awake you're always loud. 

 

**Better than Gordon Ramsay:** I've heard you talk in your sleep when we were younger. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** hunk… my man… buddy… you said you wouldn't tell anyone…

 

**emo:** this just further proves my point: lance never shuts up 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** u wound me, keithel 

 

**daddy kink:** _ keithel  _

 

**emo:** i might actually wound you. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** you would  _ never  _

 

**emo:** try me 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** but babe… 

 

**emo:** i'm not your babe 

 

**daddy kink:** you could be 

 

**emo:** wtf matt 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** keith i thought u loved me

 

**emo:** i don't 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** wounded even further… 

 

**emo:** cancel my subscription, i'm over your issues. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** did you just- 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** _ did you just quote Popular _

 

**emo:** maybe i was. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** _ holy shit  _

 

**bi and ready to cri:** _ keith just quoted a show from like 1999 or something  _

 

**Pidgeon:** he probably just saw a gif from tumblr lmao

 

**emo:** shut up, im going to work on my bike 

 

\---

With that message, Keith got up from the floor at long last and got out of his pajamas, changing into a pair of black skinny jeans and a black t-shirt with a sloth face where a brand logo would go on something like a polo. He makes sure to grab his gloves as well, pulling them on. He grabs his jacket, a hair tie, and his phone, stuffing the last two in a pocket. He grabbed the tool kit before leaving the apartment, telling Shiro to get him before he leaves for work. 

 

When he got to his bike, he pulled up his hair and tied his jacket around his waist. He quickly got to work, picking up where he left off yesterday.  _ Maybe today’ll be the day I finally finish fixing her… _ For a second, Keith questions why he calls his bike a her, but shakes it off and continues working. 

 

\---

After a while, Keith ended up taking off his gloves, not wanting to get oil on them, he once again had a black smudge on his face, right across his cheek, he was hot and sweaty, but he felt he was so close to fixing his bike. After another half an hour or more, he got his keys out of his pocket, turning on the transmission. The bike sputtered to life, then rumbled smoothly. “FINALLY!” Keith yelled, punching the air with a smile. He turned off his bike, and saw Shiro walking towards him. He smiled at his brother, who smiled back. 

“I assume you fixed your bike?” Shiro asked, putting a hand on Keith’s shoulder. Keith nodded, “About time that I did.” Shiro silently agreed. “What did I tell you? Patience yields focus.” Shiro smiled at Keith again, who was starting to get his stuff together. “I have to leave now, don't forget to lock the door.” Keith nodded and Shiro turned to walk to his car. Keith finished getting his stuff together and putting the tools he used away, wiping his hands off on a rag. He quickly took a picture of his motorcycle before starting towards the apartment. 

 

\---

**emo:** _ Sent an Image _

 

**emo:** i've finally finished fixing my bike! i missed driving myself so much 

 

**daddy kink:** congrats my dude 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** woah, u actually know how to fix motorcycles? 

 

**emo:** shiro’s dad taught me the basics when i got my bike. the repair was easy, just time consuming and messy. 

 

**daddy kink:** do u have oil on ur face again 

 

**emo:** maybe 

 

**Actual Princess:** I'm glad you fixed your bike! It's a beauty. What brand? 

 

**emo:** honda. i want to get a suzuki in the future, though 

 

**Actual Princess:** One of my dad’s coworkers drives a Hayabusa. 

 

**emo:** i like hayabusas, but a GSX-R is more my style. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** does anyone understand what they're talking about 

 

**Actual Princess:** Motorcycles, Lance. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** one of my uncles drives a harley 

 

**Actual Princess:** Do you know what kind? 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** ...no. its cool, tho

 

**emo:** harleys aren't really my style, but they do look cool. 

 

\---

Keith opened the door to the apartment, locking it behind him. He put away his stuff and went into his room, throwing his jacket on the floor and peeling off his sweat-soaked shirt. 

 

\---

**bi and ready to cri:** my uncle doesn't seem like the kind of guy to have a motorcycle, but he does 

 

**Actual Princess:** What is the kind of guy would have a motorcycle?

 

**bi and ready to cri:** well, a harley? a big, tough, biker dude who looks like he could be in a biker gang. either a shaved head or long hair. usually has facial hair. threatening looking. wears leather jackets all the time. 

 

**Actual Princess:** ...That is quite a description… 

 

**emo:** what about a bike like mine? 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** you're exactly the kind of guy who would have a bike like that. edgy, kind of emo, kind of punk, dark and brooding, would fight you over a minor disagreement. 

 

**daddy kink:** accurate description of keith 

 

**emo:** not at all accurate. i'm not emo at all and i'm not that dark and brooding, and i actually don't get in many fights. 

 

**Pidgeon:** mentions nothing about cryptids or aliens. automatically not keith. also i bet keith secretly listens to marina and the diamonds and music like that 

 

**emo:** don't diss marina like that 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** i actually really like marina and the diamonds, personally 

 

**emo:** she makes good music 

 

**emo:** and pidge i've told you about my love for marina you know that i listen to her 

 

**Pidgeon:** oh yeah true 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** okay but keith… what's ur favorite song? 

 

**emo:** honestly??? solitaire or lies. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** i like primadonna and teen idle 

 

**emo:** i like teen idle, too. primadonna’s good, it got really popular. same with bubblegum bitch 

 

**Actual Princess:** Look at these boys, bonding over music. Who knew it was possible? 

 

**daddy kink:** pidge, probably 

 

\---

 

_ emo - bi and ready to cri  _

 

**bi and ready to cri:** hey can u skype?? hunk is in class and allura just left for a class and i'm bored

 

**emo:** yeah, i need to put on a shirt, though 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** i mean 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** i don't care if ur shirtless 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** if u feel hot then u don't need to put on a shirt!! 

 

**emo:** alright? let me get my headphones 

 

\---

Keith went over to his desk and opened a drawer, taking out his headphones and plugging them in. he settled into his chair before turning on the desktop and messaging Lance. 

 

\---

 

_ emo - bi and ready to cri _

 

**emo:** call whenever. 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** alright, just a second 

 

**bi and ready to cri:** alright, calling! 

 

\---

Keith answered the skype call, and waved at Lance.

Lance, who was currently gawking at Keith’s shirtless form. 

“D-dude, you're fit.” Lance stuttered out. Keith almost could have sworn he was blushing, but now it's Keith’s turn. 

“O-oh. Yeah. I did do MMA for a while, now I just work out at home.” He could feel his face heat up just a bit. 

“God, you're hot.” Lance was silent for a good few seconds as what he said dawns on him. “I-I MEAN, LIKE, YOU’RE ALL SWEATY AND STUFF.” Lance was  _ definitely _ blushing now, and Keith felt his face heat up even more. 

“I mean, you're not wrong no matter how you meant that.” Keith chuckled slightly at Lance’s reaction, which was basically for him to turn into a blushing, sputtering mess. 

“I don't- I didn't- I mean- I just-” Lance didn't seem to know what to say at this point. “Fuck you!” He somehow managed. 

Keith was really feeling confident at that point, which was unfortunate for Lance. Keith gave a sly, borderline flirty, grin. “I'm sure you'd like to.” He said, voice a little lower than usual. Lance turned his face away from the camera and covered his face with both hands. Keith felt proud, he managed to fluster Lance, the one who usually is doing the flustering. 

When Lance looked back, Keith could tell he was in trouble. “I mean, if that's what I was implying, I would have said… fuck  _ me.”  _ He had a bit of a grin on his face, and oh God, how Keith wanted to wipe that stupid look off his face. 

So that's exactly what he aimed to do. “I wouldn't mind that, either.” Keith stuck out his tongue a little at Lance, smiling devilishly. 

“Oh my GOD,” was all Lance could really muster after that. 

Keith winked at Lance through the screen. Lance was the first one to talk after the flirting. 

“Would you ever let me ride your motorcycle?” 

“Ride? Maybe. Drive? Definitely not. No one’s allowed to drive her but me.” Keith looked at Lance sternly through the screen as he pouted for a moment. 

“I mean, I guess that's fair. I feel like it'd be weird for me to ride behind you, though.” Lance looked away from the screen, and Keith considered what he said for a moment. 

“I mean, Shiro’s ridden on my bike with me before, so did my ex, Rolo. He’s actually the reason why my bike needed repairs… Before he broke up with me, he decided to steal a part from my bike, that asshole.” 

“Rolo…  _ Wait.  _ I know a Rolo. My ex Nyma was friends with him.” 

“Wait, you know Nyma? You  _ dated _ Nyma? God, why? She’s a bitch. Helped Rolo steal the part from my bike.” 

“...Are you blind? She's hot.” Lance seemed to think that would explain everything. 

“Lance. I'm gay.” 

“Shit, true.”    
“...She is pretty, though.” Keith shrugged a bit. “Still a total bitch.”

“Oh, no, I totally agree. She was manipulative as fuck, too.”

“...Then  _ why  _ did you date her?”   
“...Beats me.”

They started talking about past relationships, and learned a bit about each other that they didn’t expect. Keith’s never had a relationship he’s been particularly happy in, Lance has a few really bad exes. They went on to other topics, as well.

…

“You can fit  _ how many  _ marshmallows in your mouth?”   
“23”

…

“Please stop mixing monster and coffee.”   
“Make me”   
“ _ I am concerned about your health.” _

_ … _

“What do you MEAN you don’t like dat boi?”   
“It’s an old meme, Lance.”

“IT’S STILL GOOD!”

…

“Hey, I gotta go now. I’ll talk to you later” Lance gave a kind smile, waving goodbye.

“Alright. Let me know if you want to skype again soon.” 

Lance hung up first, and Keith took a few moments to just…

_ Think. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'll update this...  
> Eventually?  
> I had a lot of fun writing it though!


End file.
